To Sammy
by Kaylie98
Summary: This is to Sammy, a nonmember, who i unintentionally helped bully a few weeks ago. This is to you Sammy. Please read.


Sammy, if you're reading this, we all wanted to say we're sorry! We're sorry for bullying you, and for getting angry. Here are some comments from me and the others;

Here's from Bretangne;

**Oh Sammy, please don't leave. That's not what we wanted! We just wanted you to be a little nicer that's all, we didn't mean to make you feel this way. We're sorry if we made you feel unwanted! Please come back!**

**Oh, gosh people, see what you did? How can you expect her not to leave with the way you've been treating her? We should all be ashamed of ourselves!**

And from Amy;

**Well nice going you guys! See that? You guys couldn't stop fightig for 2 seconds! And now thanks to your war, now someone's feelings got hurt! The friends of Rachel kids tried to warn us, did they not, but y'all kept right a head and kept screaming at each other! Now she's gone and she's never coming back! So congraduations, you won your war, but was it worth all this pain and suffering? **

From my sister Susan;

**Don't leave Sammy!**

From Peyton;

**Oh no, this is all my fault! I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I snapped at everyone and now sammys gone.**

**Sammy, please don't leave. I'm**

**Really sorry if I hurt your feelings, along with anyone else I may have affended! :(**

From Jamie;

**OMG! I'm like literally crying right now! She's gone! She is GONE! And she's never coming back! She thinks We HATE HER! I feel like... Like... Words can't even express who horrible I feel right now! I am so ashamed! The guilt is eating me alive and I can't do anything about it because she left before I could even say I was sorry! We all got envolved in something that didn't even concern us. This battle was between her and Simon, and we all got in the middle of it and now she's gone! She thinks SHE'S the monster? We're the monsters! We all just had to STICK our BIG FAT NOSES into something that was none of our business! If we hadn't had interfered and let SIMON handle it, she probably would have apologized without feeling horrible about herself! We'd all probably be friends right now and we wouldn't be filling Simon's review box with surrow! And my heart wouldn't be in a million and one pieces right now! Look, I-I'm sorry for snapping at y'all like that. I'm just so mad and sad and GUILTY right now, it's not even funny!**

**Well from now on, I promise to treat everyone with the same respect I'd give to my best friend. I promise to never jump to any conclusions of any kind again and to help all of the friends of Rachel make a chain reaction every day.**

**Theres my promise, and I will live up to it! But what about you? Have you made your promise yet?**

**Jamie- AKA a member & proud sponser of Rachels challenge and Friends of Rachel Club! :)**

This one's from me;

**Sammy, I accept your apology, if you'll accept mine for jumping to conclusions. I tend to do that more than i should. I just saw your later posts, and thought that you had just gotten angry and started cursing. i didn't see your first one, where you were asking questions. Please don't go! True, you were a bit of a bully, but I think we kinda were all bullies. If we leave mean comments, even if they're directed at a bully, that makes us a bit of one. But there's always turning back and trying again. Thank you for saying sorry, That was very mature. Again, i'm sorry for calling you a bully. Please stay, and just ask questions. We all tend to get mad at one another. I was mad because you were being mean to Kayla Shayla and her friends, so i decided to try and be mean back at you, and make sure i didn't get hurt. I'm a coward. I'm a bit of a hypocrite, (Spelled it wrong, i'm sure) i wanted to get into the fight without getting hurt, but you can never do that. there's always a few punchs, and you can't dodge all of them, but they teach you how to resist later. I'm refering to when you called me that. That showed me how cowardly i was. I thought i could get out of getting picked on. That showed me that you can't. Again, i'm sorry for being a jerk and joining the fight for something to do. Please accept my apology.**

**Yours most sincerely**

**Kaylie**

We really do feel sorry Sammy. It would make us all happy if you came back to ASK SIMON. We promise that we won't bully anyone again.

Kaylie


End file.
